


Tomfoolery

by Agent_24



Series: A Yearning [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Day 3, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_24/pseuds/Agent_24
Summary: Habitn. a settled or regular tendency or practice, especially one that is hard to give up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [Spicy Boyfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzGGL0VpKUI) by Shawn Wasabi.

“No horsing around this time,” Gabriel said firmly.

Jesse nodded. He was grinning. “Okay.”

“I mean it,” Gabriel insisted, though the corner of his mouth was starting to twitch. He shifted his weight, knees sinking into the mattress on either side of Jesse’s hips. “I have to get up in the morning. We’re making this quick.”

“Alright,” Jesse agreed easily, leaning back on his forearms.

“We can do a _little_ foreplay. That’s it. No getting carried away.”

“If that’s what you want, honey,” Jesse said, eyes glittering all the same. “You know I’ll do whatever makes you happy.”

Gabriel opened his mouth and shut it right after, humming faintly in displeasure. “You’re trying to be cute,” he accused.

Jesse barked a laugh. “Ain’t got the faintest idea what you mean, sugar.”

“You’re trying to be cute on purpose so I’ll play with you!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Maybe I’m just naturally cute,” Jesse chirped. “Maybe you just think I’m cute ‘cause you love me t’pieces.”

Gabriel frowned and pushed on Jesse’s shoulders until he fell back against the pillows. “I do love you to pieces, which tends to get me in trouble. And cut into my sleep schedule.”

“What sleep schedule?” Jesse asked incredulously, hands sliding over Gabriel’s hips.

“I need to at least pretend to have a sleep schedule, and you’re not helping,” Gabriel scolded. He swooped down for a kiss, nipping at Jesse’s bottom lip.

Jesse made a sharp noise of pleasure. “Hey now, don’t pin all this on me. You could just go right to bed, y’know.” He looked up and grinned. “Seems like maybe you’re just mad you can’t resist me.”

Gabriel’s brows shot up, and Jesse realized his mistake too late. Gabriel rolled off of him and crawled under the covers, lying on his stomach with his face turned towards the wall.

Jesse sputtered. “Hey!” he said, climbing onto Gabriel’s back. He dropped his weight across Gabriel’s body when the man didn’t respond. “Hey, c’mon sweetheart, I was just teasin’.” He pressed kisses against Gabriel’s shoulders, huffing softly into his neck. “C’mon darlin’, please?”

Gabriel snorted and hunched his shoulders, ticklish and amused. “You shouldn’t have teased me,” he chided.

Jesse nosed at him, swiping his tongue under Gabriel’s earlobe. “Pretty please?” he asked, voice low.

Gabriel shivered. There was a lengthy pause, then, “What if I just rolled over? Right now.”

Jesse lifted his head and frowned. Gabriel looked at him out of the corner of his eye and grinned. Jesse asked carefully, “Which way?”

Gabriel braced his hand against the mattress and rolled halfway onto his left side. Jesse let out a cry and gripped Gabriel’s shoulders, hooking a leg over his hip so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. Gabriel laughed and lay on his stomach again, snorting as Jesse cursed at him.

“Mean t’me!” Jesse exclaimed, nibbling against Gabriel’s neck.

“No!” Gabriel objected, dissolving into laughter again, squirming under Jesse’s body. “Quit - Jess!”

Jesse kissed the side of his neck loudly and pinched his side. “That’s what you get,” he said firmly.

“Ow,” Gabriel complained, rolling over again, slowly to give Jesse time to lift himself up. He tugged Jesse back down once he’d settled on his back, lifting his chin for a kiss.

“Cute,” Jesse said softly, kissing at Gabriel’s beard instead of his mouth.

“Shut up,” Gabriel said, no bite to his words, even if he did sound a little breathless. “You’re heavy.”

“You callin’ me fat?” Jesse asked, folding his hands on Gabriel’s chest and laying his chin on them.

Gabriel snorted and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s back, rolling them over to the other side of the mattress, where he pinned Jesse’s arms by his head.

“You said you weren’t gonna play with me!” Jesse said with no small amount of delight.

Gabriel clicked his tongue in mild disapproval. “I know.”

“But you’re gonna,” Jesse said knowingly, then planted his feet and arched his back high. Gabriel made a small noise of surprise and let go of his hands to keep his balance, gripping at Jesse’s sides instead.

“Maybe,” Gabriel allowed, mouth turning up at one corner, like he didn’t want to smile but couldn’t really help it.  

Jesse lowered his hips for a moment and promptly bucked Gabriel off, snickering as he crashed to the bed.

“Alright,” Gabriel said with a hint of playful aggression, getting to his knees before Jesse could and tackling him to the bed. Jesse shrieked at his speed, and the next ten minutes were spent wrestling and making a mess of the bed sheets.

“Oh no, he got me,” Gabriel said dramatically, pretending to swoon as he fell back against the pillows.

“You ain’t gotta act like it’s _that_ impossible,” Jesse tsked, splaying his weight over Gabriel again, arms folded across his chest. “Mr. Super Soldier.”

“Aw, Jessito,” Gabriel crooned, grinning up at him with amusement plain in his eyes. “If you showed up for training and drank your milk, you could get big and strong too.”

“Okay, first of all,” Jesse objected, grinning right back, “I haven’t skipped training in ages. Can’t miss an opportunity for eye candy. Second of all, ain’t no amount of milk gonna make me like-” he motioned at Gabriel vaguely. “All a’this.”

“Well, don’t I feel pretty,” Gabriel preened.

“Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jesse praised.

Gabriel’s cheeks flushed a pleasant shade of pink. “Cariño,” he said softly.

“Sugarplum,” Jesse returned, eyes lighting up, gaining a faint blush of his own.

Gabriel’s cheeks darkened. “Starshine.”

“Angelito.”

“Bombón.”

“Cupca-”

“No,” Gabriel interjected, pouting.

“Fine,” Jesse said. “Sugarlips.”

“Awful!” Gabriel declared. “Mi cielo.”

Jesse’s cheeks turned red. Gabriel poked at his freckles, and Jesse stuck out his tongue. “Sunflower.”

Gabriel hunched his shoulders. “Tesoro.”

“Mi rey,” Jesse challenged.

“Mi media naranja!”

“Honeybee!” Jesse cried.

Gabriel’s eyes widened, color spreading all the way down his throat. He looked away and ended up covering his face with his hands, groaning in defeat.

“Baby,” Jesse said fondly. “You’re never gonna win.”

Gabriel peeked through his fingers. “I might,” he insisted.

“Sure, darlin’, if you say so.”

Gabriel grumbled quietly and kissed the corner of Jesse’s mouth. Jesse leaned into it, nipping Gabriel’s lip and kissing at the scar there, tongue swiping over it once before he pressed a real kiss down. Gabriel’s hands glided over his back, a soft sigh of pleasure slipping from between their mouths.

“You’re gonna be real sleepy in the mornin’ if we keep on like this,” Jesse said softly, nuzzling at his cheek.

Gabriel’s arms tightened around his middle. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hanker sore  
> adj. finding a person so attractive it actually kinda pisses you off.
> 
> \- The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows


End file.
